


If I Was A Dragon

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula cares for her brother, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Inspired by MuffinLance, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Azula (Avatar), Water Dragon Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko just wants to play in water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko discovers one day he can turn into a dragon. A water dragon. (It happens to be the best day ever.) His mother panics. His sister rolls her eyes at the dum-dum. And no one else knows. (Yet.)Inspired by Muffinlance’s post. (Because why not?)
Relationships: Azula & Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 396





	1. This Is Not Normal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Zuko's Hair Matches Sokka's and Other Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> I’m not one to really write something off of a post too much (unless it’s someone asking it to be written because they can’t write). But I saw this and started thinking and here we are.
> 
> It’s not going to be long (hopefully) and just a few chapters. I threw a random number (5) and hoped that that works. (Doubt it.)
> 
> A little crack. A little serious. And a little Azula actually being good. (She deserves it.)

Bath time had always been his favorite time. He loved the water. He wasn’t a waterbender but he imagined they would feel like he did. Something always called to him, drawing him in. Most of the time it also told him to go under the water, which he was never allowed to do. The servants held onto him, or his mother grabbed him before he went under. They always cleaned him without letting him submerge himself in the water. (It was all very frustrating.)

It was one day, the day Azula started firebending (no he wasn’t jealous), he had his chance to go under the water before anyone could catch him. Being under the water felt completely different. It felt like home. Like the water was a blanket, welcoming him back. His skin tickled, but a good kind of tickle. (Was there a bad kind?) 

He saw his mother scream and reach for him. He wanted to fight her, push her away, but he couldn’t seem to move his arms right. He also thought it odd his vision was different and he could see so much more around him than before. At least he did until his saw his reflection in the water. Or what had to be his reflection. He was a little lizard dragon. He was about the size of his skinny little child arms with a green and gold body. It happened to, in his opinion, the coolest thing ever. (He was a dragon!) (Beat that Azula! Dragons beat firebending!)

Zuko did not understand his mother’s worrying because this was the best thing that happened to him. Sure, playing with Lu Ten would be a little hard now and maybe talking would be hard but that didn’t matter. He was a dragon. 

Or he was until his mother dried him off and he felt that itch and he turned back into his human body. His boring human body. (Why can’t he have fun?!)

“Oh my love, oh my Zuko, you mustn’t do that. Please.” Ursa cried as she hugged her boy.

“Why not?” He pouted. “I was a dragon! It was so cool!”

“If someone were to find out, they would hurt you.”

He promised he wouldn’t do it again but he doubted it would stick. No matter how careful he was, he would find himself in water and a dragon again. If not at their Palace, then at Ember Island where they were at the beach all day. Or when Lu Ten wanted to go swimming. Or any other time he was near water. Because they lived on islands, surrounded by water, and loved cooling off in the water.

~~~~

It was a little over a year later that it happened again. He finally (finally!!) started firebending and loved seeing the little flame flicker in his hands. So tiny. So cute. (Flames could be cute!) He was distracted by his flame and didn’t notice Azula behind him. At least, not until she pushed him into the turtleduck pond. (Rude.) 

He was submerged in water and that itch came back. He knew he had changed without even looking at himself. It felt so good to change and be under water, he didn’t bother coming back up. He swam all around the pond. He circled the turtleducks. He dived to the bottom of the pond and could see everything. His dragon eyes let him see under water clearly. He was enjoying himself so much, he hadn’t noticed his mother pulling him out of the pond, wrapping him up in her arms, and running to her room.

~~~~

Ursa saw Azula behind Zuko but before she could open her mouth to say anything, Azula pushed Zuko into the pond. Once Zuko fell into the water, Azula seemed to notice Ursa and ran off. Normally Ursa would have run after her daughter and disciplined her, but she had to see to her son. Her son who transformed into a dragon.

She glanced around to make sure no one was around or could see and grabbed her dragon son. Instead of the size of a child’s arm, he was the size of her arm. She wondered if it was because he was growing or because of the amount of water.

Holding Zuko in her arms, she ran to her room so she could dry him off. Last time it seemed to work. She hoped it would work again.

After wrapping the dragon in a towel and drying as much water off, he changed into the son she recognized, albeit naked. If that was how he would always look when he changed, that was going to be another problem.

~~~~

Zuko had gone two years without any more incidents. In front of others at least. When he was alone, he was under the water as much as possible. He also managed to figure out how to get out of the tub and dry himself off as well. (He was smart! Take that Azula!)

It was at Ember Island. He stuck his feet in the water but not much more since he promised his mother. (How does one go to the beach and not go to the beach?) It was getting late and he was by himself at the beach. He thought, and hoped, he could have some dragon time. Until he felt the tense grip of his father. He expected to be pulled somewhere, to be “disciplined” because that was all his father seemed to do. He did not expect his father to push him in the water and hold him down and try to drown him. (What idiot would drown a water dragon? Honestly?)

He wasn’t under long before his father’s grip loosened. About the same time Zuko changed into a dragon. No sooner had he changed was he pulled from the water and embraced in his mother’s arms.

“Oh my baby! My baby!” She whispered as she held onto him. Tears fell down her eyes as she rubbed him the best she could. “It’s okay. I don’t think he saw. I don’t think he noticed.”

Zuko noticed his father laying in the sand, knocked unconscious. He could have rolled his eyes at his mother, more worried about being seen instead of attempted murder. But then, if his father was going to kill him just for being him, what would he do if he found out Zuko could turn into a dragon? (Nothing good, obviously.)

~~~~

As it turned out, Ozai did not see Zuko change. Ursa was glad she followed her husband. And was close enough to knock him out. 

Later that night, the two of them had some choice words. He on her knocking him out. Her on him trying to kill her son.

They didn’t agree on much these days, but they agreed to not discuss what happened again. 

~~~~

After his mother left, there was no one around that knew his secret. He should have been glad about that. He wasn’t. He missed being able to tell his mother what it was like and her being able to help him, if he needed it. (Not that he ever needed it because he didn’t.) 

Of course, he also spent plenty of time in water by himself. He had gotten used to changing back and forth. He realized that depending on how big the water was he was in, depended on how big or small he was. (Good to know.) The rain didn’t make him change. (That was good because he loved playing in the rain.) Only fully submerged in water. He couldn’t change automatically. (That was the worst. He wanted to change when he wanted, not just in water.) And no matter what he wore and didn’t wear, he would always be naked when he changed back into a human. (The lack of clothing in his wardrobe was not a good subject to discuss. He was sadder when he thought if he wore his mother’s favorite dress when he changed he would still have it. It didn’t work and he lost the dress.)

~~~~

Azula figured it out. (Because of course she would.) She found him one day and said she knew for years. Back when she pushed him in the pond. She said since mother couldn’t protect him, she had to. He was such a dum-dum.

She also said she couldn’t change. (She did not mention the many times she tried.) 

~~~~

Uncle was the one person they both thought they could trust with Zuko’s secret. 

Neither one decided to tell him anything.

Neither one could figure out why. 

~~~~

When Zuko was banished, Uncle decided to go with Zuko. Ozai seemed grateful to be rid of both of them.

Azula decided she was going too. (No way was she staying behind with the crazy, power-hungry man.) Ozai was not so pleased.

Azula told him what exactly she thought of him. (None of which she would repeat to her brother. He was much too young to hear those words.) She told him she was going and he couldn’t stop her. (She also told him exactly what she would do if he tried.)

The real reason she went was because she wanted to take care of her dragon brother. (Yes, the dragon was hers! She claimed it!)

~~~~

Once Zuko was well enough to walk around, he was told what was required of him in his banishment. He rolled his eyes and said not happening.

He was out in the open waters, free to do whatever he wanted.

He was going to be a dragon.


	2. Surprise! I’m a Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s secret doesn’t stay a secret. Not his fault he just wants to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter was a pain to write. I’m not gonna lie. I don’t know how satisfied I am with this. It’s done though.

Being on a ship was boring. There wasn’t much to do except training. Firebending training with Uncle and training with swords. That could last a few hours but it left a good amount of time open to do nothing. Nothing but stare out into the vast ocean and wish for some excitement. 

Zuko decided early on he wasn’t going to go Avatar hunting. The quest his father sent him was pointless. Besides, he was not motivated to go back to the man who burned his face claiming it was a lesson in respect. The fact that Azula told him he was stupid to think going back would change anything had nothing to do with his decision. (It hadn’t.) 

Zuko looked out at the ocean, ready to dive in and turn into a dragon, but Uncle stopped him every time. Of course, Uncle probably thought Zuko was going to drown himself, which he wasn’t. (Could a water dragon even drown?) It wasn’t like Zuko was ready to tell Uncle why he wanted to jump in the water. 

So Zuko was stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean, bored, and unable to change. The irony was not lost on him.

~~~~

Two long, agonizing months later, Azula came up to him. She must have noticed his restlessness. 

“Uncle has called for music night tonight for the whole crew.” Azula started, playing with a cloak in her hand. “I thought it would be nice but I told him we were both probably will be really tired tonight.”

“Was he disappointed?” Zuko was trying to figure out what she was saying. He wasn’t dumb, he just didn’t always understand when people spoke in riddles.

She shrugged. “Perhaps. But it doesn’t matter.” She placed the cloak she was playing with in an empty barrel. “The point is, no one will be around if you want to go swimming.”

He smiled. His sister knew him very well. “And the cloak?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s for you to cover yourself dum-dum. No one wants to see you walk around the ship naked.”

“Oh. Right.” He knew that. “Thanks Azula.”

She nodded and walked away. He knew she cared. She wasn’t one to say how she felt in that regard. Her actions told him everything he needed to know. 

~~~~

That night, Zuko had the best time since his banishment. (Maybe since ever.) He was able to swim around in the water and be free. He was much larger than he had ever been before-bigger than the ship. He figured it was because of being in a larger amount of water. He also noticed his coloring was different as well. He wondered if it had to do with the water-saltwater verses fresh water, cold or hot, bath or ocean. It didn’t matter really.

He dove deep into the ocean to as far deep he could go. He swam around with the other creatures in the ocean. He tried eating a fish fresh. It wasn’t as good as he thought. (At least he still had human tastes. Unless it was just a bad fish.) 

He could swim a great distance without any trouble. He almost swam back towards the Fire Nation just to see if he could. He decided against that.

Eventually, he had to go back to the ship. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stay out in the ocean forever. His Uncle would worry. 

Climbing back up on the ship proved to be a bit harder. Zuko managed it after a few tries. Once dry, he changed back to his human self, grabbed the cloak Azula hid for him, and ran into his Uncle.

Oh crap.

~~~~

Iroh was having fun at music night. However, he decided to step away for a few minutes. He was sad that his niece and nephew were too tired to participate in music night but figured he should check on them. He stopped by Azula’s room where she seemed to be sleeping. Satisfied, he went to check on Zuko who was not in his room. 

He tried not to panic. Zuko was probably walking around or staring out at the ocean. He did that often. Perhaps too often. He wouldn’t jump, would he? Iroh hoped he wouldn’t. Iroh hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

Once on the deck, he didn’t see anyone out. He did see a dragon climb onto the deck. A dragon who had a burn over one eye, like Zuko. A dragon who dried themself. A dragon who changed into a human. A very naked human boy with a scar over their eye. A boy who grabbed a cloak hidden and turned around to find Iroh standing there.

“Oh crap.” The dragon who turned into Zuko said.

“Zuko?” Iroh blinked a few times. “You were a dragon. Why were you a dragon?” Iroh was usually not this horrible with words. 

“Uh... I can change...?” Apparently the ability to not use words was spreading. 

“Right.” Iroh nodded. “How long have you...?”

“Um...not sure.” Zuko shrugged. “Maybe forever?”

“Who else knows?”

“Mother saw when I first changed. Azula told me she knew. Other than that, I don’t think anyone knows.” Zuko took the opportunity to wrap himself in the cloak, which reminded Iroh his nephew was naked. 

“Does your father know?” Iroh doubted it. If Ozai knew, he would have used it to his advantage in one way or another.

“I don’t think so. There was one time at Ember Island when he tried to drown me that I wasn’t sure if he figured it out but mother said he didn’t know.”

That... was a lot to process at the moment. The fact that Zuko was so nonchalant about his father trying to drown him. The fact that Ozai tried to drown his own son. Neither one was a good thought. “Right....” Iroh thought he should say something but had no idea what to say. 

“You won’t tell anyone... would you?” Zuko looked up at Iroh and Iroh was reminded how young Zuko was. How much Iroh wanted to protect his nephew.

“Of course not.” He pulled Zuko in for a hug. “You know, there was mention of Firelords long ago able to change into a dragon. It was a blessing from Agni. That stopped many, many years ago. With you able to change, it must mean you are blessed by Agni.”

“Really? It doesn’t feel like it.” Zuko’s voice was muffled in Iroh’s clothing.

“Right now things may seem bleak, but it won’t stay that way. You can change your destiny.” Iroh paused a moment to consider. The past Firelords who could change did so on land, not water. How odd. “Though you may have La’s blessing as well.”

“La? What does the ocean spirit have to do with me being a dragon?” Zuko stood back and looked at Iroh, confusion on his face.

“Agni blessed the Firelords with the ability to change over land and be a dragon that flies. You are a water dragon. Perhaps the ocean spirit is working with Agni to bless you in a way that will help you later.”

Zuko shrugged. “I guess. None of it makes sense to me. I just like being a dragon.”

Iroh chuckled at his nephew’s statement. The simplicity of it was all Zuko. “I’d imagine you would.” He pulled Zuko in for another hug. “How about you get dressed and I get us some tea to drink?”

“I’d like that.” Zuko said and hugged Iroh back. 

~~~~

After Uncle found out about Zuko, things seemed different. Uncle didn’t try to stop Zuko from jumping in the water at night. Uncle was ready with a cloak (if Azula hadn’t had one ready) and tea. Uncle also somehow managed to find information about Firelords in the past turning into dragons he shared with Zuko and Azula during tea. (Azula often rolled her eyes at everything Uncle said but did listen and input what she found.) 

With Zuko’s banishment, he hoped he wouldn’t have to see the Admirals and Captains and Lieutenants who buttered up to his father in hopes of promotions. Almost a year into banishment and he hadn’t seen anyone until Zhao. (Zuko didn’t care about his title. He wasn’t important. Plus he was a bit of a dick.) If it was anyone else, it might not be so bad.

Zuko tried to hide in his room while Zhao boarded his ship. (He wasn’t scared. He didn’t want to let anger get the best of him.) Zhao insisted on seeing Zuko. Why he had to when Uncle and Azula were available frustrated Zuko. It meant he wanted to see Zuko to rub in how much of a disappointment Zuko was. (He wasn’t. He just didn’t agree with his father.) 

When Zhao asked Zuko about the progress made and how things were, Zuko answered with the vaguest possible answers. (Not sure, maybe, we’ll see...) It seemed to annoy Zhao so much (ha!) and he ended up leaving sooner than expected.

After Zhao left, Zuko stood on the deck, watching Zhao’s ship fade in the distance. (He wanted to make sure Zhao left.) Azula snuck up beside him and watched with him, holding a cloak in her hands.

“It would be a shame if Zhao’s ship was attacked by a dragon.” Azula said, still staring out.

“It would.” Zuko turned to look at his sister, curious to what she was saying. 

“I hear a dragon’s teeth can cut through the metal of a ship. Rip it right off. Or poke enough holes that it doesn’t take long for it to drown.” Azula turned to face Zuko. “Fascinating, isn’t it?”

“Yes....”

“Well, I’ll leave this cloak here for you in case you decide to go for a swim.” She placed it on the barrels instead of inside like she normally did. “I do believe Zhao is going to continue north, northeast.”

She turned and walked away before Zuko could get a word in. He stood there staring at the spot where she had been and thought about what she said. Why did she tell him about dragons and Zhao? 

Oh...

She was hinting at Zuko attacking Zhao’s ship. (He wasn’t dumb! People just didn’t say what they meant!) That would actually be a fun plan.

~~~~

It wasn’t long for Zuko to swim over to Zhao’s ship. Instead of ripping the ship apart, he poked a few holes in the bottom. He swam around the ship, watching as it slowly filled with water. He could tell when the crew started to notice the water as screams and shouts were heard. 

Zuko poked his head above the water to watch as the crew scrambled around for safety as the ship sunk. Zhao was barking orders and demanding they save the ship. (That wasn’t going to happen.) A loud scream alerted the crew to dragon Zuko. Some of the crew ran around. One person fainted. (Zuko wished that was Zhao.) A couple decided they were going to be stupid enough to attack the dragon.

Dragon Zuko tilted his head as the flames came towards him. They hit his body, but it just tickled. It didn’t hurt. (Interesting.) He opened his mouth to breathe fire at them, but water sprayed out of his mouth. He hadn’t expected that. He could work with that. (Maybe Uncle was right in saying La blessed Zuko.) He laughed as he continued to spray the crew with water. (Mostly Zhao. Because Zhao was a dick.)

When he had enough fun, he dived deep down to where they couldn’t see him. He didn’t want to risk one of them seeing him swim back to his ship or connecting him to the dragon. Once deep enough, he took his time going back to his ship. As soon as he was safe, he climbed back onto his ship to dry off.

And came face to face with Uncle, Lieutenant Jee, and Azula. When he was still a dragon. Drying off.

All of them froze and stared at each other while Zuko dried off and turned back into a human. (Why did everyone have to be around him when he changed and was naked?) Zuko attempted to hide himself and sneak over to where his cloak was, which was not going very well since he was not looking where he was going. It would have been a lot smoother had he not had three people staring at him. 

“I think I understand why Zhao said it was a dragon attacking his ship.” Jee said, bringing the attention away from Zuko. 

“What?” Zuko blinked a couple times, processing what was said. How did Zhao send a message out already?

“Zhao sent a message to us asking for help. He said their ship was taking on water. He said it looked like a dragon attacked them. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you nephew?” Uncle asked in a way that said he knew exactly what happened. The raised eyebrow did not help. (No fair others could do that! Zuko only had one now!)

“Uh... no...? Not a clue about that.” Zuko would have felt better had his voice not pitched way too high and he hesitated way too long. 

“Hmm.” Uncle rubbed his beard and Azula rolled her eyes.

“I figured as much.” Jee said. “When we pick up Zhao, he should have his head and eyes looked at. There hasn’t been sightings of dragons since General Iroh slayed the last one.”

“Uh...what?” Zuko asked because he could not seem to comprehend what was going on.

“If Prince Zuko does not want anyone to know he can turn into a dragon, then I do not know he can turn into a dragon.” Jee turned away from Zuko, as if to say if he didn’t see Zuko, he didn’t know anything Zuko did. “If he could, and if he did damage Zhao’s ship, I would say I wish I could have seen it myself. I would have loved to seen Zhao’s face.”

~~~~

As much as Zuko wanted to go swimming whenever he wanted, there was the problem of the crew. How trustworthy they were. If the wrong person saw him as a dragon, it could be cause many problems he didn’t want to deal with. Sure, he could hide in the ocean forever, but Uncle and Azula could not. He could not live with himself if they were injured because of him. So he told Uncle he had no desire to follow the Firelord’s terms or return to the Fire Nation unless it was to fight against his father. It might have been treasonous what he said, but he needed to be honest with Uncle. Not to mention, the crew should be informed of his decision to not return to the Fire Nation.

Uncle nodded and said he would take care of the crew for Zuko. The fact that he had a huge smile as he said this confused Zuko for a little bit. Until they stopped at port and Uncle told him how proud he was of Zuko and his new crew would be worthy of him. He didn’t understand what Uncle meant. He just wanted to swim in the ocean and his crew okay with the dragon part of him and not care about treason. Uncle blinked a few times and told him he would be free to do what he wanted.

So he swam. As soon as the ship was far enough out, he dived into water and swam around the ocean. He came up enough so Uncle wouldn’t worry. (He could stay down there forever.) He brought fresh fish when their supplies were running low. (He also was shown what was good fish and what wasn’t.) He would push his ship if they wanted to save on coal or to get further away from Zhao. (Or further away from trouble Zuko might have caused.) When he landed on deck and changed back into a human, the crew didn’t care. He didn’t have to sneak around or hide who he was. (Just hide the naked part.) For two glorious years, Zuko had it made.

Until the ship headed a bit more South and a light flashed in the sky. That changed a few things. 


End file.
